


Coming in Again

by orphan_account



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: EEEk..., F/M, My first Scorpion Fanfic so I may be a little OOC at times..I hope not, Ok...I'm done now, Quintis...of course, Toby's Ex comes back...YAH!..., and some Melvester if I can handle all that, wow..tags are fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first I was going back and forth between a Happy orgin story and one were Toby's ex comes back...so I just combined them both!....That's enough of a summery right? I'm not really good at those things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (of Sorts)

**Author's Note:**

> So, Italic text is for flashbacks...yep...and This fan Fiction was a result of me being grounded and using that time to not have a life...

_Spending his weeknights at the bar really wasn’t something he wanted to do, but currently, in his current situation, it was the only thing he was able to accomplish without nearly getting killed by some drunken loser who couldn’t handle his wise-ass attitude. He was 99% sure it would get him killed someday, or at the very least unconscious in some deserted alley. So pulling all-nighters at bars was currently his go to, no matter how strongly the tables called to him. So far he was doing pretty well._ Yep, you’re managing fairly alright Curtis _, he thought to himself, four days away from the tables and still holding up. He glanced down at the empty bottle in his hand, was it the fourth one? Or maybe the fifth...and this was one of his good nights. So for the most part, he was barely holding on, and that was okay for him. The world barely seemed to matter now. Just smeared colors, blurred together with misplaced words. A smile and a nod here and there, watching all the dumb fools around him make a mess of themselves. Like he wasn’t. He was holding on. That’s what he whispered to himself every morning, after every bottle, every smile._ You got this Curtis, you’re holding on _. A lonesome drunk caught in the sea of life moving forward around him. Nobody caring if he lived through the day or died halfway to its end._

_Maybe that’s why he was caught off guard when a voice called his name, drifting to his ears through the muck of his stuffy thoughts. Though it could have been because he recognized that voice._ “Toby?” _The voice called again,_ “Tobias Curtis is that honestly you?” _He had to squint his eyes to really focus on the person that just placed them self in front of him. She smiled as he grimaced._ Huh, _he thought blearily,_ I don’t remember her voice sounding so... _nice.He looked closer at her...yep, she was still smiling. Not a hint of hateful thought. No tell-tale signs to show him any ill intentions, just a pure, simple smile.  She leaned in closer, the smile growing smaller,_ “Are you okay?” _A pause, a hand on his arm,_ “I Haven’t seen you look this wrecked since that summer before I started my senior year.”    _She laughed, and he nodded, swallowed, took a shallow breath._ Breath, you got this. Make a joke. You got this, you always do. _He nodded again. Now her smiled looked slightly more concerned._

“ I can’t believe you remembered that.” _He said it in a slightly accusing tone.Mentally, he kicked himself._ Nice one, be a sappy jackass drunk, everybody likes those. Why don’t you cry about your shitty family life next. Make her feel worse. _Her smile looked slightly strained now. Her hand went up to her hair, and she tugged at it defensively. He tried to focus on that instead of her eyes. He didn’t want to analyze people all they time, especially when it was going to make him feel worse._  “ Hey, Tobias.”   _She paused took take a breath. He kept his mind on her hair,_ Wasn’t it brown before? _. She started talking again,_ “ Toby, I’m really sorry I acted like a jerk when we were kids. You know, it is a little hard to grow up with a genius neighbor. But,” _Another pause, another breath._ Or maybe her hair was green.. _.the alcohol was definitely getting to him now._  “But now that we’re older, I just want to say I’m sorry...and..” _Another pause._

_Why did she pause so much. Guilt? It didn’t really matter to him much. She_ was _a shitty neighbor after all._ “Wasn’t your hair longer before?” _He finally managed. He finally looked in her eyes. The guilt was gone, now there was just confusion._ “Are you even listening to me Curtis?” _Now the confusion was replaced with anger. Though he couldn’t really tell anymore. The colors were getting too bright, the noise threatening to blow his eardrums. After a moment of silent staring, he finally muttered gleefully,_ “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m a little drunk at the moment.” _Then he promptly passed out on her lap. All in all. it was a perfect reintroduction to his ex-childhood enemy/neighbor and future Fiance.  To be honest, it was a better introduction than the ones he normally had in this bar...definitely less yelling and punching._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is my very first time ever writing Scorpion Fan Fiction, please tell me if anything thing is off, like if the characters seem OOC or something..I guess I just wanted to write my version of Toby's Ex before the show does..because the canon version's probably going to act and look different from my version...any-who, Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I was too busy to post this chapter after I completed it, and the fact that I already have the whole thing mapped out in my mind, this story is not Canon to any events after ¨Crazy Train¨. So Melvester isn't “canon” canon, and Megan’s condition isn’t as bad as it is currently in the show...from this point forward, this story is on its own...and I am so sorry to that one person that subscribed, and to those people who may want to read more chapters out of curiosity….over the past few days and beyond, I have encountered this horrible condition called writers block (or I had all the dialogue but nothing in between..) but anywho, without further ado, please enjoy…

 

Sylvester was anxious. Correction, he was always anxious, but this was different.  He could hardly focus on the screen in front of him. His gaze kept dropping down. Down to the phone on his desk. Down to the device he never turned on, it was full of radiation, so of course it was always off. Tucked away in some forgotten corner.  Until recently that is. Now it was always by his side, commanding every bit of his attention. His mind focused, waiting for the signal, an alarm, but it never happened. Not yet, and hopefully not ever. Still, he kept waiting, promising himself that he would be there when Megan needed him. And hoping that all she needed him for was to show him some weird sandwich concoction the nurses whipped up for her that day, nothing life-threatening. Please, he begged in his mind, nothing life-threatening. He knew that wasn’t true, things were going to happen, but at least he could be there for her. Always, there, that’s all he wanted. He gaze dropped down to his phone again. 32 seconds, he managed to  avoid looking down for 32 seconds.  

 

Suddenly he was distracted by the sound of Happy’s hammer hitting it’s target in pounding agony. Her gaze lifted up for a moment, towards the door, before falling down, her hammer hitting harder this time. The sound was atrocious, but that was probably just his nerves, his extra nervous nerves. Happy noticed him watching her, and her eyes fell down to the phone in his hand. He hadn’t noticed he was gripping it, and the sudden awareness of the fact made it feel slick and hot in his palm. “Do you need a lift?” She questioned, wiping her hands  and making her way over. She attempted a smile, but something seemed off, “I’ll try not to drive crazy,” a pause, then, “Maybe, no promises.”

 

Sylvester shook his head, “ Walter’s going to, uh, drive…” If ever got done with what he was doing, it felt like Sylvester had been waiting a lifetime. He checked his phone again.  60 seconds. He sighed, then looked back at Happy. She looked like she was ready to go back to smashing things. Or maybe he was thinking too much. Or maybe not. Paige walked over with one of her "I'm going to mother you now and you're going to like it." look, and sat down with a plate full of sliced oranges. "So," She started after finishing a bite, "Everyone seems on edge today, I don't think I've ever seen Toby work a punching bag so hard," She finished another slice before landing her worry-filled eyes on Sylvester, "and, you look as if you're going to have a heart attack." Happy started to walk away until Paige gave her another look, "What's up with you guys? Walter seems to be the only one acting normal. Which, I might add" She dramatically finished off another slice, " Is not normal." 

 

Sylvester was about to mention Megan, when Happy spoke up. "It's that time again." Paige raised her eyebrows for clarification, but Sylvester shrugged his shoulders confused. "What sort of time again?" Paige pressed gently, as Happy made her way over to her work station.  "Nothing." She picked up her hammer and slammed it hard for emphasis. Paige nudged her shoulder, pressing for more. Then Sylvester remembered, with vivid clarity. This time his mind wandered to the door, instead of his phone, the door where Toby was currently beating up on himself. "He always tries to pay her back around now," He whispered it more to himself than to anyone else. Paige looked at him, even more confused. Ignoring her questioning gaze, Sylvester looked over towards Happy, "I thought she told him never to call her again?" Happy responded with another slam of the hammer, "She did," She ground out, applying more force to the poor scrap of metal, "Why else would he be in there beating the crap out of some poor bag of vinyl." 

 

Paige, finally giving up on eye signals, threw her hands up in defeat, "I'm sorry, but _who_ are we talking about?" They both answered at the same time, and Paige looked down in a moment of awkward realization. "He usually tries calling around now," Happy added as she put away her tools, leaning back on a chair, " To pay her back for whatever stupid nonsense he blames himself for."  A heavy silence filled the room, daring someone, _anyone_ to speak up. No one did, and Sylvester went back to checking his phone, while Happy and Paige stayed glued awkwardly in their seats. Then the door opened, with no warning whatsoever, and disaster walked in. At least that's how Sylvester viewed her.  

 

"I was hoping to speak to Tobias...please?" After a few moment of silence (1.43 minutes) she sighed, " Guys, I'm pretty sure he hasn't left this place after three years, so please, can I speak to him." More silence, "Now?" Sylvester shied away at her causality with the way she was talking to them, and Happy looked downright offended, but Paige, friendly as ever, and perhaps a bit confused, walked up with her hand out in welcome, and introduced herself.  "Sure," She looked back and gave them another motherly look before turning her focus back on their guest, " Just, wait here for a second."

 

Walking over to Sylvester and Happy, questions filled her eyes. When she reached them, Happy just crossed her arms, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," She muttered, keeping her eyes on their newcomer waiting anxiously in their space. Sylvester, did not want to be here at all, he checked his phone again. Would it be to much to want Megan to need him _now?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so scared/excited for tonight's episode....Though I don't think I'm ready for all the feels that it will bring. Oh, and I'm sorry if this seemed a tad rushed, but I was well...rushed...Thanks for taking time to read this messy lil fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Quinn orgin flashback time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! I was going to start from her time in foster care, but since I'm not good with keeping up on this, it's starting with her becoming part of Team Scorpion...enjoy!

She _honestly had no idea what she would find walking into Walter's garage for the first time. She's learn to prepare herself for almost everything. Growing up alone forced her to at an early age. But she wasn't prepared for the people she'd find inside. Walter had said they were geniuses, and they looked like it (for the most part, the hat was throwing her off) But she couldn't help but feel extremely on edge, especially when Hat-man walked over smiling like the goddamn sun, having a hand out, waiting for her. Mop-hair followed, wringing his hands 90 miles per minute.(slow down buddy, you don’t want to pull them off)_

 _“_ Walter said you would be here around now _,” The more than slightly -less-skittish- one started. His friend tapped him on the shoulder, muttering about how,_ no, he was 99.978% sure Walter said she would be here 1.5 minutes ago. _Happy rolled her eyes, very discreetly, though for second she thought she saw Hat-man give her a look. Even if she was just imagining it, that look put her even more on edge. It was the kind that made her feel naked, like he was reading her and knew all her secrets. Combine that with that stupid grin and smug air (and that ridiculous hat) Happy wasn’t entirely sure how her promise to Walter about “getting along” would work out. At least the other one looked harmless. Kind of like the defenseless younger brother vibe._

"Dr. Tobias M. Curtis." _He coupled it with a ridiculous tip of his hat._ Seriously? This guy was trying to hard to be charming. _She only allowed herself to give him one tight nod in response, at least he'd put his hand down. He quirked an eyebrow at her, "_ Not that you have to, but I'm pretty sure this is where you introduce yourself."

 _Okay, he was really getting on her nerves now, and to make matters worse, he seemed unfazed by the look she was throwing him. So Happy decided to have a little fun with it. "_ I don't know if that's necessary" _She managed a smile,_ "You guys are suppose to be geniuses right?"  _Though if they_ had  _searched her files "getting along" was definitely out of the question._

"Well, yes." _For a second she thought she actually stumped him, then he added,_ "But isn't entirely nice to look at someone's records without their consent."  _An irritating pause, then_ "Especially such a pretty stranger that your boss may have hired." _Noticing her defensive stance, he clarified,_ "Just for a totally unrelated example."

"Happy." _She dared them to make a comment, sick of the thousand upon thousands stupid response she'd had throughout her life._ _People thinking how ironic that a child so angry could have a name like that, how sad that a child so lost and forgotten had the misfortune of being called a name of joy.  Hey, maybe she appreciated the irony of her life. Thankfully they got the hint, and_ finally _Toby actually stopped talking. But he was looking at her.  
Really_ looking _at her. Like she was the most important thing in the world. Like he was trying to figure her out and didn't quite know how.  She really wanted to go fix something, to go_ hit  _something. But she couldn't, she'd promised Walter she would be with him and help him through whatever. She was used to being let down herself, but Happy wasn't going to let it happen to a person that had helped her so much. A person she could actually call a friend._

 _Mop-hair introduced himself with a small skittish smile._ Sylvester Dodd. _For some reason she already felt herself drawn to him. She noticed that he didn't offer his hand and was grateful for it. Then Toby had to open his mouth again.  
_ "Sly, I thought we talked about this. I think you're ready to actually start _shaking_ people's hands."

"I don't think I remember that conversation."

"Sure you do, we had it a few minutes before she arrived here," _He nodded towards Happy,_ "And you said you would try it." _When he received no reply he added_ , "Come on Sly, when have I ever lied to you?"

 _Sylvester looked at him like they'd had this conversation before, and they probably did, before muttering about how Toby_ always _lies to him (Insert Toby in the background claiming that it's for his own good) before begrudgingly_ _holding out a sleeve covered hand in truce. She accepted, with equal ethusiasm, while casting a glare Toby's way. The way he smiled made her think that maybe he knew how she didn't want to give that handshake_ , _and her promise to Walter seemed so far away at that moment. She could handle Walter and Sylvester, but how was she ever going to learn to "get along" with the man who already seemed to know where all her buttons were and how to push them. This was_ going to be a hard promise to keep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally made a Tumblr Blog...it's going to be fun...I hope..anywho, Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flashbacks! Woohoo, so much fun...Enjoy!!!

_1989_

 

_Her parents had told her she was lucky they'd found neighbors with children around her age. Except, Amy didn't feel lucky, in fact she just considered it a twist of ill-fated luck. Two of them didn't  really speak English, and all the other girls were just as shy as her, and none of them made a move to become friends. That left only one person willing to become one. A person she definitely didn't  want on her friends list. Tobias Curtis. Not that she felt that way at first. On her first day there he had seemed nice enough, if not just a little strange. But she heard her parents blame that on his folks, so she didn't question it.She had also tried to talk to him, but felt at times completely lost. His vocabulary was certainly strange for a seven year old boy. Despite all this, Amy needed a friend, badly, so she had her parents invite him to ride with them to school. She noticed the barely hidden pity in her mother's eyes as he accepted with as much enthusiasm as if he were just given the key to the world. The drive went well enough, Tobias talked enough for all three of them. He started rambling about something foreign to her, something about mental illnesses, and her mom laughed, amused and slightly worried sounding. She even gave him a hug before he followed Amy onto the schoolyard. And Amy felt slightly embarrassed that her mom warmed up to him so fast when she was still unsure about her new neighbor. When Tobias finally caught up to her, he grapped her hand and led her through the small elementary school campus. She smiled at the way his eyes lit up, like he had never really had a friend before, and she felt closer to him. Like he was a younger brother (though he was only two weeks younger) like he was some small excited puppy that somehow made her feel sad, and happy, and confused all at once. Then she saw the way all the other children were looking at them. No. not them, not her. Him. And suddenly his grip on her felt like to much, and her nerves were all to aware how sweaty her palm was getting.  
_

_As soon as she learned her class number from the office she ditched him. She couldn't handle the way people were whispering and staring. And then she knew, really knew, that Tobias Curtis wasn't normal._

_She didn't need those girls to tell her at lunch._

_She didn't need the boy in the desk next to her to bring it up again._

_She didn't need to be reminded that the one person she could have had as a friend close to home was a freak. She already knew.  And she was ashamed that she cared. That she didn't want to be near him anymore. So after that first day, when people would laugh at "that freak" she would laugh along._

 

_1993_

 

 _Parents fought. Families broke up. She was okay with that. At the moment anyways. That wasn't what made her run down to the creek that night. Everything at home made her feel helpless. Her parents were drowning, and she couldn't pull them out. So she went for some fresh air. She didn't know that_ he'd _be there._

_When she sat down, Amy tried to find a rock farthest from him, though she didn't think it would make a difference. He was skipping rocks, oblivious to her arrival. But after her first couple of tears, she felt him sit down next to her._

"It's okay." _It really wasn't, but she didn't feel like correcting him._

"Did you know that there are 4.6 divorces per 1,000 persons?" 

 _She looked up at him, shocked, but he just looked at her confused,_ "What?"

"So I got the unlucky half, thanks for that reminder."

 _Toby just shrugged,_ " I just wanted you to know you're not alone, that about 5,538,268.316 people know how you feel."

 _A weak laugh,_ "Thanks."

 

_1995_

 

 _Her mom still had a special spot in her heart for him though. Sometimes Amy would look outside her window to see him sitting on the front steps of his house. Books spread all around. His house was especially loud on those days.  And sometimes her mom would make extra of whatever they were having to give to him. She always handed Amy the plate. "_ Don't let what those kids say get to you. He's a good kid. _" Amy would just roll her eyes and stomp out the door. She would place the plate at his feet (if there was room), wait for him to notice, then go back into the house. Sometimes she would slam the door for emphasis. Today he was in some other world. After a few minutes waiting in the cold Amy brushed the books a side and pushed the plate closer. He looked up at her, and her eyes were red. Amy hoped that was from the cold._

 _"_ Eat _"_

 _He did. Well, what he did was take a ridiculously small piece of  chicken, put it in his mouth, and chewed it dramatically._ "I'd give it four and a half stars. _" Then he went back to reading.  
_

_She started walking back to her house, when a thought came to her. Maybe she was just tired, or maybe she just really couldn't handle catching him crying out here in the cold, but for a moment she wanted to care again. "So." An awkward moment where she almost sat on one of the books littered on the pavement. "How's High School going?"  
_

_Toby shrugged,_ "College, actually...college is...fine."

 _Oh. So "the freak" was in college already. Amy mentally kicked herself after the thought sat there for a minute._ "Okay, well, see you Toby!"

 _Then he finally picked up the plate and smiled at her. Amy was halfway home when she heard his voice again,_ "Do you have anymore leftovers?" _She turned to find him smiling sheepishly back at her,_ "She uh.." _He took a ragged breath, and it formed a cloud between them, drifting away in the silence,_ "My mom really enjoys your mom's cooking." _More silence. Then,_ "I kind of forgot to make dinner, and I'm not sure if she would be able to share all of this." _Amy just stared._ "My dad's out again, it's okay though. We may have some food leftover."

_She stared some more, not really sure what to do. He started to apologize, when she grapped his arm, leading him up her steps. "Wait here."_

 

_2007  
_

 

 _She wasn't expecting to see him ever again. That could have been due to the fact that, against her better judgment, she gave him hell during her High school years, or the fact that he spent so much of his time trying to fix his family, or maybe just the fact that he had left a little after he finished  college, but it_ was _a fact. One Amy didn't think would be proven wrong. So when she found him in that bar, thoroughly and utterly wasted, she was shocked.  She also wasn't prepared for a entire childhood of regret to wash over her. She had been horrible, a bully, a bitch.  And he had taken it all in stride, even made a few sarcastic remarks back. Now, years later, she decided not to hate him anymore. That's when he passed out on her lap._

_That night she learned a lot._

_About herself. and how terrible she was._

_About Toby, and how messed up his life really was._

_And also about how hard it was to try to move a unconscious drunk to your car._

_But she was ready to start all over again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt like before I went into all the present drama I should introduce a little bit more of my version of Amy...so, I hoped you enjoyed it. Comments and feedback would be much appreciated so I could have an Idea of what I am doing right and what I'm doing wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my very first time ever writing Scorpion Fan Fiction, please tell me if anything thing is off, like if the characters seem OOC or something..I guess I just wanted to write my version of Toby's Ex before the show does..because the canon version's probably going to act and look different from my version...any-who, Thanks for Reading!


End file.
